First Time
by mdchica83
Summary: Catherine and Vincent's first date
1. Nerves

_Thank you for the reviews for the first story I posted. They truly are exciting to get. I'm not sure how I feel about the first chapter of my new story, but after going back and forth with myself, I decided to post it. Catherine is nervous as she gets ready for her first date with Vincent. This story is rated M for a reason, though this chapter is completely PG. More to come soon!_

* * *

Catherine was nervous. Her stomach was in knots. Her limbs felt weightless and there was a slight tremble in her hands. Tonight was the night for her and Vincent. After two years of looks, near kisses and "accidental" touches, they were at last going on their first date.

And she was a complete and utter wreck!

Clothes were thrown all over her bedroom, each item rejected. One skirt was too short, the other too long. Colors seemed to clash. Jeans were too casual. Nothing worked! She was on the verge of throwing out all of her clothes because none of them set the tone for how she wanted her first date with Vincent to go.

"Okay Cat," she said to herself, "there's something in here to wear. You're just nervous. It's Vincent."

Vincent. The first moment she glanced into his eyes she knew they were meant for more than just friendship. His gaze seared her. He made her feel...made her feel alive. She wished she could shout his name from her window; let the world know what an amazing man he was. She saw the man within. He was a man who patrolled the streets at night to help those in distress. He held her in his arms while she wept over the death of a fellow officer. He laughed at her jokes, even though she knew they weren't funny. He looked at her as if she was his very reason for breathing. A man who felt that intensely, was more than a mindless beast. Everything in her longed for him. Despite some of her best attempts in the beginning, she couldn't stay away from him.

Whenever she was near him, every nerve in her body felt electrified. The strength of her own feelings were part of the reason she was so nervous tonight. She never used to stress over which clothes to wear on a first date.

"I'll just pick something," she told herself. She had to be at his place in thirty minutes. She was not going to be late for their first date. This date was two years past due and she intended to enjoy every second of her time with him.

Looking around her room, she noticed a white Summer dress her sister, Heather, bought her recently. If she remembered correctly, it flowed to just above her knees. It had skinny straps and tied in the back. She walked over and rescued it from the pile of clothes it was entangled with. Holding the dress up, she examined it. It definitely was pretty. The dress would show enough skin without being slutty.

Catherine quickly dressed. The dress hugged her slight curves and showed off her summer tan to perfection. She decided to wear a pair of dressy white sandles, choosing comfort over style. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, a few wisps of hair escaping. Her makeup was light and her jewelry minimal. She chose small diamond studs that once belonged to her mother. After lightly spritzing herself with her favorite perfume, she was ready to go.

She took a glance at herself in the mirror before leaving. Mixed in with the nerves, there was a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. No matter how out of sorts she felt at the moment, she couldn't wait to begin her date with Vincent. He was hers tonight. They would talk, laugh and kiss one another good night. There weren't any emergencies waiting for them and JT wouldnt' be there as their unofficial chaperone.

It would just be the two of them.


	2. Fears

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far. During this chapter, Vincent thinks about some of his fears as he waits for Catherine to arrive for their first date. Enjoy._

* * *

For a guy who hadn't had a date in more years than he wanted to think about, Vincent felt he had a good set up for tonight. He managed to talk JT into buying a few candles and fresh flowers that morning. He even took the time to buy a red tablecloth to put over their beat up table. He made his best and simplest dish, spaghetti and meatballs. Perhaps he wouldn't completely screw up this date.

Vincent went around the room, lighting candles. His hand visibly shook each time he lit a candle. Was he nervous? _Yes_. Mostly, he was afraid. He feared fucking up the entire night. He was afraid Catherine would decide one date was enough; that they were better off as friends.

The past two years have been pure torture. He was around her most days. Talking to her. Laughing with her. Breathing in her scent. But never kissing her. Touching her. Making love to her. His heart sped up at the last thought. The tension was always there between them. He noticed when her eyes would go glassy, as if her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. The hunger in her eyes at those moments seared him. It took the considerable control he managed to obtain over the years to keep himself from kissing her.

Vincent feared he could hurt Cat if he allowed his desire free rein. He hadn't been with a woman since the Muirfield experiments changed him from human to beast. Before he grew close to her, he had managed to ignore the demands of his body. Occasionally he would see a woman and let his imagination run loose. However, he hadn't been tempted to make his fantasies reality.

With Cat, he had so much bottled up lust, that he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself the first time. He wanted to more than just make love to her. He wanted to imprint himself on her; to mark her as his so that every male who walked past her would know she was his. The animal inside of him demanded this though the human in him knew that line of thinking was insane.

Deciding to leave all thoughts of lust and marking behind, he quickly stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. Tonight he was actually going to wear a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. He wasn't a fan of either, but Cat deserved to see him in something that wasn't his usual. He wore all black, recalling Cat once mentioned she liked him in the color. He left the top two buttons undone, preferring not to feel caged in his clothes.

Vincent took a quick look in the bathroom mirror to make sure his hair wasn't wild and that the bit of scruff on his face looked okay. Glancing at his watch, he saw that Cat should just be getting here. He did one last check of the table and made sure none of the candles were in danger of lighting something on fire.

His nervousness and fear went up another notch when he heard the sound of a car outside. He listened intently as she parked her car. Before she exited, Catherine took a deep breath and exhaled. Hearing her nervousness calmed him slightly. Tonight was just as important to her as it was to him.

She quickly made her way to his door. He buzzed her in and waited for her to make her way up the steps. He went back to the table and grabbed a red rose from the bouquet of flowers. Didn't guys usually bring flowers on the first date?

Suddenly she was there. He didn't need to turn to know. The pleasurable shiver of awareness down his spine informed him she was only a few feet away from him.

"Vincent," she said sweetly.

He turned, rose in hand, and smiled at her. _Please God don't let me fuck this up._

* * *

_The next chapter will be the actual date. Til nex time..._


	3. Anticipation

_This chapter is longer than the previous two. Catherine and Vincent's date finally begins. Dialogue isn't one of my strong points, so I hope it came out okay. Once again, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

Catherine wasn't sure what to say when Vincent turned to her. There he stood, like a dream, dressed in all black, holding a red rose in his hand. He was so handsome that he made her ache. _How am I going to make it through dinner without tearing his shirt off?_

"Cat, you look beautiful," Vincent said, his gaze taking in her white dress and long legs. He came over to her and handed her the rose. "For you."

She leaned down to sniff the flower. She looked up at him through her lashes. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Stepping past him, she noticed all the lit candles. They added a soft glow to the room and the calming scent of lavender. The table was set for two, with a large bouquet of flowers in the middle. Looking back at him she told him how wonderful everything looked.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect."

She stepped closer to him. Only a few small inches separated them. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent that was uniquely his. Soap and man. "It already is. Being here with you...seeing how much you've done." She paused. "Tonight is wonderful."

Vincent reached up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed at the touch of his hand. "Are you hungry?"

Catherine's eyes shot open. "For food?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he understood the double meaning of her question. She wasn't going to make tonight easy. "Yes food." He stepped away from her, needing the distance. "I made spaghetti and meatballs."

Catherine made her way into the kitchen, Vincent following close behind her. "You're going to have to show me one day how to cook."

Vincent grabbed two plates and lifted the lids from the pots on the stove. A twinkle lit his eyes and his lips crooked up in a slight smile. "That's right. Your ideal of cooking is ordering out."

She laughed as she took a plate from him. "I'll have you know I can make a halfway decent scrambled egg. Heather says its my specialty."

Knowing how wonderful his cooking was, Catherine didn't go light on the spaghetti and meatballs. She'd been too nervous to eat much earlier, so she was starving. Everything smelled divine.

Vincent just raised an eyebrow and grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. "Got enough there?" he joked.

Laughing, she took one of the beers from him and headed over to the dining table. Vincent rushed around her to hold out her chair. She thanked him as he pushed in the chair. He went back to the kitchen to retrieve his plate and beer before joining her at the table.

Her nervousness had left her for a moment while in the kitchen, but now it was back in full force. What were they going to talk about? The other times she came over for dinner, they would discuss cases she was working on. However, she didn't think blunt force trauma and blood splatter analysis were great date topics.

"Where's JT tonight?" she asked, taking a bite from a meatball.

"He said he and his girlfriend were going out for dinner and a movie. Told me not to worry about him coming home tonight." He twirled some spaghetti and took a bite.

Catherine's fork paused midway to her mouth as she watched Vincent's jaw move while he chewed. _I've got it bad. If the motion of his jaw turns me on, then I might as well wave a white flag now._

She set her fork down since suddenly her hunger vanished. "So, there's no JT to interrupt us later tonight?" _Did I just say later tonight? As if there was a later to be had? A later that involved skin to skin contact?_

Vincent looked up at her, his eyes slightly aglow. "No. It's just the two of us."

"Fantastic," she said a little too enthusiastically. Taking a rather long sip of her beer, she broke his gaze. "More time to talk."

He smiled and reached over to take ahold of her hand. "Cat, nothing is going to happen tonight that you don't want to happen."

She squeezed his hand in appreciation. "I know. I'm just not sure what I don't want to happen. The past two years have felt like one long foreplay."

Vincent's entire body tensed. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. "Cat, please do not tease me."

She looked into his eyes and saw the struggle he was having with himself. "I'm not. Vincent, you have to know how I feel about you."

He did. However, he still struggled with the idea that someone as wonderful as Catherine would want to be with him.

"Let's just see how things go tonight," he suggested. "No pressure."

Soon they both finished their dinner. The tension left the room the more they talked. Though they thought they knew everything about one another, they were surprised by a couple of revelations.

"So I wake up," Catherine revealed, "and laying next to me is a gigantic spider." She shuddered at the memory. "I remember my mother saying it sounded like I was being murdered when I started screaming. She and my dad ran into my room and found me hiding in the bed with Heather."

"What happened to the spider?"

A look of revulsion came over her face. "Dad killed it and flushed it down the toilet."

"So Miss kick ass cop is afraid of spiders?" He leaned back in his chair, smiling.

She gave him a pointed look. "That information is not to leave this room."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Your spider fear is safe with me. Though you do give me an idea for this Halloween."

Catherine enjoyed his laughter and the note of teasing in his voice. She knew he hadn't had much time for either over the past decade.

Vincent stood and took her plate and his to the kitchen. She followed behind him, beer in hand. Her stomach wasn't as twisted in knots as it had been earlier. Their easy conversation and good food calmed some of her nerves. She watched him wash the plates, entranced by the glide of his hands over the dishes.

She left him in the kitchen and made her way over to a CD player sitting on one of the overcrowded shelves in the room. A few CDs were next to it. Setting down her beer, she began to look through his collection. Bon Jovi. Aerosmith. Bob Marley. Her hand paused as she came across one CD in particular. Robin Thicke? She didn't take Vincent and JT for Robin Thicke fans.

Looking toward the kitchen, she saw that he was almost finished with the dishes. Perhaps they could do a little dancing. Her mind wandered when she recalled one of Robin Thicke's more popular songs, _Sex Therapy_. She knew he said they could take things slow. However, after spending the evening sitting across from him, talking and laughing, she didn't want slow.

As she told him earlier, the past two years were foreplay. It was time to get to the good stuff. She slid the CD into the CD player and pressed play. She flipped through the songs until she came to the one she was looking for and pressed pause.

"Vincent," she called. She reached up and took her hair out of its ponytail. She ran a hand through her hair, to straighten it out.

Vincent came over to her, a dish towel still draped over his shoulder. "Did you find something to listen to?"

Smiling up at him, she removed the dish towel from his shoulder and took his hands in hers. "Dance with me. I want to feel your arms around me."

Leaning past him, she pressed play. The opening sounds of Robin Thicke's _Sex Therapy _filled the room.

Catherine felt him tense before he took her in his arms. She brought her hands up his shoulders before looping her arms around him. They began to gently sway to the music. She felt her entire body alight when their bodies brushed against one another.

Slow had been the past two years. Foreplay was over. It was time for them to come together at a more intimate level.

* * *

_Robine Thicke's song came on as I was writing this chapter. It's so inspirational! Especially for the next chapter. Just to warn you, the next (and final) chapter will be full of smutty goodness._


	4. At Last

_Here it is. The final chatper for First Time. Be forwarned, it's all smut. Thank you so much for your reviews. I am hoping we'll have more shirtless scenes of Vincent the second half of this season. The man is very nice to look at. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Once she decided to make love with Vincent, Catherine had to work hard to keep any silly fears and insecurities from surfacing. She didn't need to be reminded of the scar near her arm from the bullet that had temporarily lodged itself inside of her. No wondering if he would notice any cellulite on her thighs or if she should chew a mint before kissing him.

What mattered was this moment. She was in his arms, pressing her soft body closer to his hard one. Their eyes were locked on one another as they slowly swayed to the lovemaking music pouring from the speakers.

Vincent's gaze dropped to her lips before returning to her eyes. There was a slight flush along his cheekbones and she could swear his eyes were glowing.

"Are you sure Cat?"

She didn't need him to elaborate. She knew what he was asking. Was she sure she wanted to end the night in his bed? In his arms? Surrounded by him?

Her voice was clear, no doubt in her voice. "Yes Vincent. I want to be with you."

He didn't say anything more. He wanted this as much as she did. Instead of thinking about the dangers of them being together, he leaned down and kissed her. Two years of wondering what he would taste like was answered by the sweet touch of his lips against hers.

Their first kiss began gently. He leisurely slid his tongue along the seam of her mouth before she gasped and allowed him entrance. There was no fight for dominance or a need to hurry things along. He took his time exploring her mouth. They had the entire night to learn one another.

Catherine ran her hands over his arms, clutching his biceps, as the kiss deepened. Their breaths became more shallow as the kiss changed from exploratory to passionate. He gripped her hair and tilted her head back. Breaking the kiss, he began trailing soft kisses across her jaw line to her neck. He nipped lightly at her earlobe, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Vincent's arms tightened around her. "You like that Cat? What else do you like?"

She leaned up and suckled at his neck before whispering in his ear, "I like you. Whatever you want to do to me, I'll love."

A low growl escaped his throat at her words, and she knew their leisure pace was over. Their next kiss stole her breath and her ability to think. His hands moved down her back until he found the tie at the back of her dress. He quickly untied the bow before reaching up and unzipping her dress. Before she knew it, her dress was gaping open and his warm hands were caressing her back.

She reached between them and began working on the buttons of his shirt. What she really wanted to do was rip the shirt open, but since he'd been so gentle with her dress, she maintained control. As it was, she only got three buttons undone before her hands were sidetracked by his chest.

Catherine leaned back, breaking the kiss, to get a look at his tanned and well maintained chest. She caressed him as she looked up at him.

"You're beautiful," she told him before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his chest.

His breathing seemed to still for a moment before he said, "I think I'm suppose to tell you that."

Stepping out of his arms she sent him a mischievous grin. "You think?" She reached up and slid the straps of her dress down, revealing the white lace bra underneath. The rest of the dress easily slid down. She stepped out of it and stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

"What do you think now Vincent?"

He stood there for a moment, taking in every curve revealed to him. She felt the heat of his stare as his eyes touched on every inch of her.

"You are beautiful Catherine." He slowly walked over to her. Once in front of her, he reached up and skimmed a finger along the side of her breast. "So beautiful I wonder what you're doing here with me."

"Vincent..." she protested, wanting him to know what a worthy man he was.

But he cut her off before she could get her words out. "I want to devour you Catherine. Kiss every inch of you. Come into you and never leave."

_Oh my he was so incredibly sexy_. She wanted all those things. "Make love to me Vincent. Let's make it so good that I can't remember my name."

He smiled and reached for the straps of her bra. "I'll make it so good that you'll scream."

He pulled the straps down until they hanged loosely from her shoulders. He unhooked her bra and pushed it off. The bra fell to the floor, leaving her bare before him. Vincent brushed his hand over her breast. Pleasure shot from her breast to the rest of her body.

"How about we move this to my bed," he suggested. "As fun as taking you up against the wall would be, for our fist time, the bed is best."

She just nodded her head, unable to form any words. His hands had become bolder while caressing her breasts. She was going to orgasm from just the touch of his hand on her.

"Having trouble Cat," he teased. He knew what he was doing to her. If she could think beyond the feel of his hand on her breast, she'd find a way to torture him.

Before she knew what was happening, Vincent leaned forward and picked her up. Her arms quickly looped around his neck as he walked over to his bed. He gently laid her down on the blanket. Catherine scooted onto her elbows to watch him as he stepped back.

His hands went up to his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying around the room. Her eyes widened in surprise. He was just as eager as she was to get started. Her eyes dropped to his belt as he began to unbuckle it. She could see the large bulge beneath his pants. Her hands itched to reach out and touch him.

"Like what you see Cat?" Vincent asked.

Catherine blinked and looked up at him. Licking her lips she told him, "I want you in my hands and mouth."

He paused for a moment, taking in her words. His hands quickly finished with his belt, throwing it to the side.

Unzipping his pants he growled at her, "That can be arranged later."

He dropped his pants and stood before her in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. His shoulders were wide, biceps large, chest magnificent, abs kissable, waist small, and legs powerful. He was all hers. She could trace the ident of each ab muscle with her tongue. Grab his ass. Kiss him all over. Her eyes about rolled back at that thought. _Get yourself together Cat. You don't want to faint on him._

Leaning up, she beckoned him forward. "Come here Vincent."

He quickly made his way over to her. Stepping between her widened legs, he leaned down and crushed their mouths together. He nipped her lower lip before lightly sucking on it. Catherine's body was in pleasure overload. He tasted so good and when his tongue would duel with hers, more heat would pull below. She wanted him now.

Vincent pressed her back against the bed before lowering his body over hears. At the first touch of her breast against his chest, they both groaned. Catherine wrapped her legs around him and pressed closer. He felt so good.

He rocked against her, eliciting a gasp from her. She broke the kiss, needing air. With her head thrown back, Vincent took the opportunity to suckle along her neck. Her gasps turned to moans at the feel of him.

"Oh yes Vincent," she moaned.

"You feel so good Cat," he growled against her neck. He pressed himself more firmly against her and this time her eyes did roll back.

"You're...you're going to make me come," she panted. They hadn't even moved to kisses below the neck and he already had her seconds away from an orgasm.

At her words, he stopped thrusting against her. A frustrated moan came from her lips.

"I don't want you to come until I'm buried deep inside you," he whispered in her ear.

Frustration clearly in her voice, she yelled, "Then let me take off my panties and you take off your boxers."

He chuckled. "Not yet Cat. First I want to taste you."

Her muscles tensed as he kissed his way down her body until he reached her white lace panties. She could feel his hot breath against her. _Why was he just laying there? He said he wanted to taste me. I'm more than ready for him to get his taste._

"Vincent, if you don't hurry, I'm going to tear off your boxers and take a taste of you," she threatened.

There was another damn chuckle. Before she could yell at him again, his hands began pulling down her panties. _Oh yes. At last! Finally!_ He worked them down her legs and off. They joined the clothes already strewn about. Now she was completely naked. Naked and waiting for him.

"Try not to come yet Cat," he told her. She looked down and saw him kneeling between her legs, looking at her. "Remember, I want you to come with me inside you."

She moaned. She wasn't sure if she could hold out. Her body was already worked up from two years of intense frustration. Now that his mouth was so close to her, she wasn't sure if she cold stop the orgasm. She was so close. Just a few touches and she would fly.

Vincent leaned down and took her in his mouth. Catherine gripped the blanket and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She threw her head back and gasped as he worked on making her fall apart.

"You're really good at this," she panted.

He stopped for a moment to reply. "I've thought about they many ways I wanted to pleasure you Cat. Now remember, don't come yet." With that said, he leaned back down to continue lapping at her.

Her body twisted and her cries gradually grew louder. She was so fucking close. If he didn't stop, she was going to orgasm. And it was going to be so good. She wanted it so bad.

Suddenly, Vincent stopped. A protest escaped her lips as she felt him move away from her. He went over to his dresser and grabbed something from inside. When he turned she saw that he was holding a box of condoms. Her body seemed to scream YES when she saw that box. She watched intently as he removed his box briefs. Her eyes widened at the size of him. He was rather well endowed. So well endowed that she wondered how he was going to fit inside of her.

Vincent rolled the condom down his penis and came back over to the bed. He lowered his body down to hers and settled between her legs. She looked up into his eyes and saw the red glow to them. Her stomach clenched. He was over the edge. _Thank god! Because I am too_.

Wrapping her legs around him, she brought his mouth down to hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth just as he slammed himself into her. There was no problem with the fit. Cat's eyes widened in surprise as her body fell apart and came. And came. And came. She screamed into his mouth. Her orgasm went on as he thrust himself into her. Over and over again. Faster and faster until she could hear the slamming of the headboard against the wall. Her nails dug into his back. She broke the kiss, needing to breath. She lightly bit his shoulder, causing him to growl and speed up even more. She just held on, still in a pleasure haze. Her entire body felt like one whole live wire that he was pounding away into oblivion.

"Yes, yes," she shouted. She reached up and grabbed the headboard. She arched her body up, taking him in deeper. That seemed to be what sent him over the edge. He pounded into her three more times before pushing deep and roaring. His release pushed her over once again. It felt like their two souls were melding together. That their connection was never-ending.

It took a few minutes for them to come down from the high they just experienced. Catherine still had her legs wrapped around him and he was still hard inside of her. She moved slightly and felt a spark shoot through her body.

"Mmm,' Vincent moaned. He lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder and smiled down at her. "That was beyond words Cat."

Her eyes sparkled up at him. "I think I passed out for a minute." Biting her lip, she asked, "When can we do it again? I want to be on top next time."

He flipped her over til she was seated on top of him. "How about now?"

Catherine and Vincent made good use of those condoms throughout the night. It wasn't until the first rays of sunlight could be seen in the sky that Vincent finally let her sleep; feeling sated enough for the moment.

He'd let her sleep a couple of hours. Have breakfast; maybe take a shower. She did say he could do with her what he wanted and he still had many fantasies to act out with her.

How were they ever going to top their first date?

* * *

_Do you think Vincent is a black boxers briefs kind of guy?_


	5. Morning After

_So...I decided to write another chapter to this story. As requested, here's the morning after. I can't wait for the start of the second half of the season tonight. Enjoy._

* * *

Catherine awoke to the most pleasant sensation. She was spooned against Vincent, his hand covering her breast and his nose was buried in her hair. Their legs were tangled together and she could feel his morning hardness pressed against her. She recalled the previous night and how well he had taken her. All four times.

"Good Morning," Vincent whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a light kiss on her. His arm tightened around her.

She moaned. His hard body felt so good pressed against her back. Turning in his arms, she gazed into his still sleepy eyes.

"Good Morning." She pressed a light kiss on his nose. "I enjoyed our date."

He smiled, his eyes alighting with joy. "Me too." He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand traveled lightly down her neck, sending a spark of fire through her body. He ran his hand up and down her back, pressing her closer and closer.

"In fact," he continued while leaning down, "I'm still enjoying it."

He pressed his lips gently against hers. The uncontrollable passion of the previous night was sated for the moment. At least she thought it was, until the touch of his tongue against hers sent a jolt through her body.

Catherine sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He gave her slow, wet kisses, that drugged her senses. She met each slow lick of his kiss with her own.

Soon, he rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him as he began pressing kisses along her cheek and down her neck. She arched against him, trying to draw him inside, but he wouldn't let her.

She let out a frustrated moan as he rubbed himself against her. He worked his way further down her body, pressing hot, open-mouthed, kisses along her body.

"Oh yes Vince," she sighed when his lips enveloped her breasts. Her body, already on fire, burned hotter. He could get her from interested to desperate in no time at all. She wanted him in her now, but he was taking his time at her breasts. Sucking. Nipping. Licking. Driving her absolutely insane. She gripped his head in her hands and held him closer.

"I need you," she panted. "Now Vincent. I need you now." She squeezed her legs around him, eliciting a growl from him.

She was addicted to that growl. Its low rumble let her know that she had just sent him over the edge. Pushed him beyond his control. She squeezed him again and was delighted when pressed back against her. _Oh yes! Yes! Yes!_

Vincent reached over to the side of the bed for a condom. His hand found one and he sat up to tear the package open. Catherine watched as he quickly rolled it down his straining cock. She licked her lips at the sight. He was so beautiful and he was all hers.

He came back down on top of her and easily slid inside. She gripped his sides with her legs and held on to his shoulders. He slowly moved against her. Their lips came together again, but this time all softness was gone. Vincent brought her hands over her head and held them down as he worked himself in and out of her. Catherine moaned into his mouth once he found the right spot and rhythm.

Vincent trailed kisses from her mouth to her ear. "Do you like that?" He whispered into her ear.

Her answer was a long drawn out moan. He groaned in return and began moving more quickly. Despite making love four times last night, it felt as if each time just skimmed the surface of their lust. She was desperate for him. She wanted to stay locked with him like this all morning. She wanted to explore him during the day, to see if there was any part of him she missed.

Vincent growled into her neck as she tightened around him. His hands tightened over hers as both their orgasms grew closer. Catherine could hear the bed springs squeaking and the head board banging against the wall as Vincent lost control. If she were more lucid, she'd wonder if JT had gotten home yet and could hear them. But she wasn't. She didn't care who heard them. All that mattered was the explosion coming.

Then it happened. Her body tensed before a strong wave of pleasure crashed through her body. She bit his shoulder at the intensity of her release. Vincent pounded into her harder and harder until he held himself still inside of her as he came.

"Aw fuck..." Vincent cried as he came. HIs hands loosened from hers, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She held him through the tremors that shook their bodies. She loved the closeness between them, as their bodies connected at this most elemental level.

Rubbing her hands up and down his back as he recovered, she told him, "If we get any better at this, we may just die from the pleasure."

He chuckled into her neck. "But what a way to go."

He leaned up on his elbows so he could look down at her. "Let's wake up like this every morning. What's better than starting the day with soul searing orgasms?"

She laughed. "I think my sister will notice I'm gone every night. She's already going to grill me once I get home."

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Tell her you have a hot new lover that you just can't get enough of."

"But who is my hot new lover?" she teased.

He rolled off of her and hopped out of bed. He took off the condom and threw it in the trashing before slipping on his boxers. "Only me Cat. Only me."

Catherine leaned up and watched him as he walked around the room gathering up their clothes. She sighed. He was so sexy. He wasn't one of those men who only worked on his upper body. His entire body was lean and muscular. How were they going to make it out this room to have breakfast if all she wanted to do was drag him back to the bed?

"You didn't have to put your boxers on you know," she told him.

He looked over at her and saw that she was watching him. "You like the view of my bare ass?"

She leaned up until the sheet covering her fell off. "You didn't guess that after I repeatedly grabbed it last night?" She looked down and saw that his boxers were beginning to tent.

"I think you like what you see."

He dropped the clothes back to the floor and walked back over to the bed. He leaned down and brushed his hand across her exposed breasts. "Cat being in the same room as you makes me want you."

Soon the sheets and his boxers were on the floor and she was in his arms. She really couldn't get enough of him and hoped their first date never ended.


End file.
